one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey Fox Vs Snake Eyes
Metal Gear Vs GI Joe! In this battle of speed and stealth, which top-notch ninja will leave the final notch in their opponent? Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro All right Joes, let’s move out! (Joe’s Honour Restored, 0:36-1:59) The GI Joes, led by Hawk, leap out of a massive helicopter and parachute to the ground under heavy fire. Most land safely, and begin returning rounds, as the team storms Shadow Moses Island. Among the troops is a ninja garbed in black, who leaps out of the helicopter and uses a wire grapple to slide onto the roof of a building. Running across it and deflecting gunfire with his katana, he slides down to the ground, knocks two guards out with one punch, and activates the controls for a large gate. As it opens, more of his teammates flood the compound, and separate off into separate squads to take the island. The ninja, Snake Eyes, leads a team of commandoes down a hallway towards a computer lab. Suddenly, a sliding door opens behind them, and a group of armed mercenaries runs into the hallway. Allowing his squad to continue on, Snake Eyes stays behind, and outmaneuvers their bullets as he makes his way towards them. The men continue running, until another door slides in their path, cutting them off; yet another one opens behind them, trapping them in a section of the hallway. (Silence) The Joes ready their guns, but suddenly, one falls to the ground with a slashed throat. One tries to get a shot off, but is stabbed through the chest with a frequency blade. Most of the commandoes fall afterwards, firing off bullets but being unable to hit their mysterious assailant. Finishing off the last of the mercenaries, Snake Eyes rounds the corner, only to see the last of his squad get decapitated through the glass. The ninja, wearing almost cyborg-like armour and a white mask, turns to face his next target, as Snake Eyes raises his sword. Grey Fox taps his wrist, and the door between the two slides open; the two prepare their blades, and inch closer towards each other. Announcer: BE QUICK, OR BE DEAD! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Grey Fox! Snake Eyes! Draw! 60 (Silence) A cut. A slash. A slice. The blades of the ninjas strike each other so fast, that the impacts appear to be still images playing in a slide show. Each fights fierce, until Snake Eyes backflips away. Grey Fox blitzes after him, and launches several dozen attacks with his frequency blade; the Joe is hard-pressed to block them all, and only dodges one by narrowly ducking under it; the proximity still scratches his helmet as the mercenary’s blade passes over his head. Flipping back up, he slashes at Grey Fox’s shoulder, but the ninja blocks the strike by catching the sword with his free hand. 53 (Slingshot, 1:48-2:41) Pushing Snake eyes back, Grey Fox leaps to the ceiling and jumps off of it to slam down to the ground. The Joe backflips out of the way, and deflects Grey Fox’s next slice. Grey Fox: Make me feel alive again... Grey Fox’s next attack locks blades with his opponent, and a twist of his wrists sends Snake Eyes’ sword sliding down the floor. With a corkscrew flip, Snake Eyes jumps behind the mercenary and draws a pistol, firing six near-point-blank rounds; with only a blur of light to signal the movement of his sword, Grey Fox deflects each bullet, then raises it to deliver a finishing blow. Snake Eyes, however, kicks his sword back up into his hands and immediately throws it; it knocks the frequency blade out of Fox’s hands, and takes both weapons temporarily out of commission. 42 After looking back at his weapon, Grey Fox turns to Snake Eyes and raises his fists. Grey Fox: Hand to hand... The two lunge forward and exchange punches and kicks. It’s dead-even at first, attack met with attack, until Fox attempts a leg sweep. Snake jumps over it and lands on his leg, cracking it, and punching Fox’s mask at the same time, pushing him back. To keep up the pressure, Snake Eyes draws two sais from his belt and holds them in reverse grip, swiping at the cyber ninja. The first few swings are avoided or pushed away, but eventually, Grey Fox takes a few cuts across the chest, and a stab to the upper arm. Tanking through the wounds, Grey Fox grips Snake Eyes by the throat and begins to throw him over his shoulder; however, a well-timed grappling wire wraps around Grey Fox’s neck, and the Joe brings the mercenary crashing to the ground with him. 28 Both spring to their feet and exchange a few blows; however, when Snake Eyes appears to have an opening, Grey Fox suddenly draws his sword from the floor, slicing the blades off of Snake eyes’ weapons. Undeterred, Snake Eyes leaps up and kicks Grey Fox a few times while flying through the air; each is blocked, but the Joe retains his pressure. Backflipping away, he throws what remains of his sais as projectiles, while picking up his sword and drawing a second parry sword from his back. Grey Fox slices through the sais and rushes forward, only to have his blade trapped between the dual weapons of his opponent. Snake Eyes runs up the wall, twisting Grey Fox’s arms, but loses his advantage when he gets kicked in the chest upon landing. 18 Two quick slices carve an X into Snake Eyes’ chest, wounding him, while Grey fox takes out a large gun attached to his leg. A point-blank shot to the chest explodes, sending Snake Eyes flying back to the wall with the force of the fireball. He has no time to recover before he gets kicked in the head by Grey Fox, pushing him out to the middle of the hallway. Still wounded, Snake takes a few more slashes before he finally puts up his blade to defend himself. The two are locked for a few seconds before withdrawing and attacking again. 12 The two slash with incredible speed, such that their swords appear to be a blur, while running through the hallway, including brief stunts of running up walls and leaping of the ceiling. With a wave of his hand, Snake Eyes sends five shuriken flying at Grey Fox close range, and prepares his blade. The FOXHOUND operative slices through each of the weapons, and brings his sword through for another swing. 5'' Both impale each other through the chest. Heavily wounded, they stagger backwards, leaving their respective swords inside their opponent. ''3 But it is Snake Eyes who is first to act. Stumbling forward, he grips the handle of his sword, and yanks it to the side, ripping open Grey Fox’s abdomen. 'K.O!!!' (Slingshot, 2:41-2:49) Heavily wounded, Snake Eyes slumps against a wall and slides down, activating a distress beacon. Alive, but barely, he sighs, and prays the rest of the Joes had it easier. Results (Seven Nation Army, 1:50) Announcer: This Melee's winner is... Snake Eyes! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees